Shadows of Truth
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is time for Emme-Rysse and Murry are going off to get their flutes with the help of Faith, Zim, Zam and Peter will they be able to read and find out. Also Amethyst is not feeling well so she has to get check on by Meena. Find out what happens as a result of the check up.


Shadows of Truth

Setting 1 Zam's room

Zam and Mini Moose were working on a beautiful golden crown they were almost done.

-Zam- Alright Mini Moose we are almost done just hold it steady with the talins. (Zam fired the crown then it hit it wone more time with the tools and it was done.) Yes, it is complete.

-Mini Moose- Meep

-Zam- Aw thanks Mini Moose you really think she will like it.

-Mini Moose- Meep

-Amethyst- I think she will.

-Zam- Ah Amethyst you scared me. What are you doing in here?

-Amethyst- I needed to talk to you Zam. I think I need to tell dad the truth.

-Zam- What, but Amethyst Emme-Rysse will get in trouble if you tell him. You know how dad is.

-Amethyst- Zam he loves us and besides I really don't feel well. I have to go see Meena then I will tell dad.

-Zam- No don't let me take care of dad. I will take him with me to Ardis. I can distract him. I am sure you are blowing this over proportion. You can heal yourself you will be fine.

-Amethyst- Calm down Zam I will go to see Meena you can hang out with dad, but I still think we should think about the truth.

-Zam- Maybe.

-Mini Moose- (Amethyst teleported away into her ship and left.) Meep

-Zam- Don't give me that look Mini Moose the wedding is the time when he will attack, I saw it. Until then everything will be fine it has to be. (He went down to breakfast and Mini Moose followed.

Setting 2 Breakfast

Zam came down to breakfast scared and worried about what he told Amethyst to keep secrets. It is unsettling but he does not want Emme-Rysse to get into trouble. So, he stayed quiet.

-Zam- Good morning mom and dad.

-Julie- Hello Zam did you finish your project for Emme-Rysse?

-Zam- Yes, I did he said holding the present for Julie to see.

-Julie- I bet she will love it.

-Zam- What are you and dad going to do today for Valentine's day

-Zim- It is a silly earth holiday and the only reason I want to do something with Julie is because I love her. So, we are going to go on a battle date on Hobo 13 tonight. Until then…

-Zam- Dad can you drive me to Ardis. I don't have my own Voot Cruiser yet and I want to arrive in an amazing spaceship please!

-Zim- I guess that would be fine.

-Julie- Sure I have to go see Dash and Lilly anyway. I will see you all later tonight. Good luck. (She hugged Zam and left after kissing Zim.)

-Zim- Where is your sister I have not seen her this morning.

-Zam- She went to go see Shadow for their date. Now come on Dad we have places to go and…

-Diva- Yah if you guys are gone then me and Gir can play. (She attacked Gir and started kissing him.

-Zim- Ok I can never unsee that come on you two let's go. (The left awkwardly.)

Setting 3 Ardis

Zam, Mini Moose, and Zim arrived on Ardis to find Emme-Rysse and her whole family waiting for them as if for something very important.

-Emme-Rysse- Zam you are here. (She hugged him.)

-Zam- Emme-Rysse what is going on are we in trouble?

-Hoo-Lan- Why would you think that? Today is a very important day. For today Murry and Emme-Rysse are old enough to earn their flute.

-Zim- You have to earn a primitive instrument just to call those stupid fish that is weird.

-Peter- Zim it is tradition. Hoo-Lan's race must go to the Island where their ancestors found their item to trade with the flute maker. Then they find their destine flute.

-Zim- It is just an instrument.

-Hoo-Lan- To us it is a way to sinter ourselves and connect with our past. Since it is so sacred the Ardissian must pick a family or friend to go with them. Emme-Rysse has chosen Zam and Murry has chosen Faith.

-Hope- You guys are going to have so much fun.

-Faith- So are you and Valrin on your date. Now Murry you and Emme-Rysse get close together I want to take a picture of you before we set out. A before and after shot.

-Murry- Shouldn't you be in the photo?

-Faith- Yes I guess so. Hoo-Lan you take the picture but be careful it is from Mem. (Zam Emme-Rysse Faith and Murry all got together in the camera focus and the photo was taken.)

-Peter- I think I am going to cry. This is so wonderful.

-Zim- I think I am going to be sick.

-Hoo-Lan- Don't be too sick Zim because you and Krepta have to go with them to get them to the island.

-Zim- Yippy (He said with not much happiness behind the statement.)

-Hope- Have fun you guys. (She, Hope. And Valrin waved good bye. Then the crew was off.)

Setting 4 the Island

When they arrive on the island everything is very dark and ire. The island is more like swamp filled with unsettling things.

-Zim- This is where you are going to find your trading items. Haha this place is filled with decay I don't think anything is alive here but us.

-Emme-Rysse- Not true there are some plants. Which is why I brought a plant guide. I hope to find a new species.

-Zam- Neat I guess we should go that way where there is more shrubbery.

-Zim- Fine just know that our team will beat your's (He said pointing at Peter.)

-Peter- This is not a competition Zim.

-Zim- That is exactly what a looser would say.

-Peter- Whatever. (Faith and Murry followed him down the other path.)

-Zim- (He took out a laser sword and started cutting them a path.) I hate nature.

-Emme-Rysse- Is your dad always like this.

-Zam- Only in nature he does not really like to get dirty or germs.

-Emme-Rysse- I can't wait to open up the present after this.

-Zam- You are going to love it. I worked hard on it.

-Emme-Rysse- I made you something too.

-Zam- Really you did not have to.

-Emme-Rysse- It is in the ship.

-Zam- Sweet. You know Emme-Rysse Amethyst is not feeling well. She had to go to Meena today to get checked out. I don't like keeping things from my dad, but I don't want you to get into trouble.

-Emme-Rysse- I know you don't, and I appreciate that. I am sure she will be fine.

-Zim- What are you two talking about?

-Zam- Just the plants we want to spot the right one.

-Zim- Ok.

-Peter- Zim is so annoying why couldn't Julie have brought Zam.

-Faith- Here Murry. I got a makeshift net kit you said you wanted to catch a creature.

-Murry- Yes dad said that grand pa caught a really interesting one.

-Faith- I don't know if you should be reading about him. He was evil after all.

-Murry- That all depends on how you look at it. Also, I am sorry I took you away from Memregard today.

-Faith- Oh don't worry we had our date yesterday because I knew this was important.

-Murry- Oh right. So that is when he gave you the camera right?

-Faith- Yep completely waterproof. Got him a stainless coat to replace the one that burned during our visits to the dragons.

-Murry- Yes that was interesting.

-Faith- You know he cares about you just like I do.

-Murry- Yes well umm can you help me with these knots?

-Faith- Of course.

-Peter- It is good to see those two getting along.

Setting 5 Heading Home

Amethyst and Shadow were driving home from their date and doctor's appointment when their voot cruiser was shot down. The two of them woke up to find themselves not in the same area. Amethyst was in a cage that prevented her from using her powers and Shadow was outside of the cage his leg was hurt and the ship was not in the best of shape. They were lucky to be on Vort or so they thought. A cloaked figure approached them holding a sword.

-Shadow- Who are you. (He said turning his arms into swords.)

-Amethyst- Shadow I think that is.

-Cloaked Figure- I know I am early, but I think now is better then later.

-Amethyst- What are you talking about let me out. (She grabbed the bars but the shocked her.)

-Shadow- Amethyst. (The man ran at Shadow and they fought.)

-Amethyst- Shadow no. Leave him alone.

-Shadow- Don't worry Amethyst I will be fine. (Sparks attacked the man with fire, but his cloak shielded him.) You came prepared, but that won't save you. (He ran at the man their swords met. Shadow manage to injure him, and he hid in the shadow.) Come on out I can smell you. Amethyst I will get you out while he is gone. (The cage would not budge it was not made of metal.) You did your homework but I will get her out.

-Amethyst- Shadow look out. (A beam of red came out of the shadows and hit him on his arm.)

-Shadow- Ahh!

-Amethyst- You monster. (Shadow was not in good shape and she could tell that the cloaked figure was not playing games.) No, I am not HELPLESS! (Her eyes turned solid dark blue and she made the cage break. By tapping into the powers of her smeets she broke free and was able to use her own powers.) I told you to stay away from him. (She flung him away with a massive shock way and then she teleported her and Shadow and Sparks far away.)

Setting 6 Back on the Island

-Zim- Something does not feel right. Zam Emme-Rysse Mini Moose I think we should head back.

-Zam- What do you mean dad?

-Zim- I hear something and something is very wrong.

-Emme-Rysse- But this is a safe island and… (they hear a loud growled.)

-Zim- That does not sound safe come on. (They ran. Emme-Rysse tripped on a root.)

-Zam- Emme-Rysse are you alright?

-Emme-Rysse- I think so. (Just then a plant sprayed some kind of ink at Emme-Rysse.)

-Zam- Oh no you don't. (He blocked the path and instead it go all over him.)

-Zim- No Zam you are filthy. Come on I am getting you both out of here now. (He grabbed them both and they ran towards the boat.) Mini Moose call the filthy human tell him we are going to regroup.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Peter- What the Mini Moose Hoo-Lan would love this telepathy but why should we turn back. Zam has stuff all over him and you heard a growl. I guess we should not endanger the children alright. Come on kids something happened. (They met up in the clearing.) Ok what is going on Zim are you… (Just then they saw the monster it looked like a plant Fangasoroushex.

-Zim- No that is impossible they are all dead.

-Murry- Try telling him that. (It roared.)

-Zim- Run. (They ran away from the creature's grasp.) I knew something was off about this Island. Why does no one listen to Zim. (They hid in a ditch.)

-Zam- Daddy I don't like it in here.

-Zim- Shh Zam I know it is tite but you have to be quiet.

-Murry- Emme-Rysse you are the only one that can fly fast enough throw this extend rope on it.

-Emme-Rysse- Are you sure the rope will work?

-Murry- Positive. (She flew over the monster's head.) Hey over here you monster look, this way. (The monster eyed Murry and he was distracted.)

-Emme-Rysse- I hope this works. (She dropped the net on the monster it fit him, but his skin turned so hot that the rope turned to ash.) No fare.

-Zam- Emme-Rysse look out. (The creature knocked her to the ground with it's tail. Zam ran to Emme-Rysse.) Are you ok?

-Emme-Rysse- I don't know I. (The monster came at them Zam tried to set it on fire.)

-Zam- Huh my powers they are gone it is this goop.

-Zim- No. (Mini Moose gave Zim a lift and Zim jumped on top of the monster and stabbed it. The monster roared and Peter got the kids away.)

-Zam- Dad get off of if.

-Faith- I got you Zim. (She flew over and grabbed Zim.)

-Zim- Thanks Faith I… (The monster hit Faith with goop that came out of the flowers on it's back.)

-Faith- Ahh! (She fell to the ground with Zim.)

-Zim- Ow. Now I am filthy WHY!

-Peter- Faith Zim get out of there. (The monster was coming for them.)

-Murry- No you stay away from my family. (His eyes turned black as he used his dark portal powers to create a portal hole in it's neck cutting the neck clean off. The head went off in another direction and the body fell to the ground.)

-Faith- Murry how?

-Murry- (He ran and hugged Faith.) Are you ok Faith?

-Faith- I think so.

-Peter- Come on let's get out of here. (They went back to the boat but before they did Murry got a tool from the boat and shrunk the head it was his trade.)

-Zam- Don't worry Emme-Rysse you can use this goop.

-Emme-Rysse- I don't know if I deserve a flute. I could not get it to stay in the net.

-Zim- That is right you couldn't. (He said as he continued to drive the boat.)

Setting 7 the Flute Store

They arrived at the shop.

-Zim- You what kind of sick game are you trying to prove?

-The Clerk- I am sorry what happened to you?

-Zim- YOUR FILTHY ISLAND HAPPENED TO ZIM!

-Peter- Zim calm down it's over.

-Zim- Not until that place is barred.

-Peter- Please excuse him we did not have the best time on our island. There was creature there that… (Murry put the head on the counter.)

-Murry- I want my flute.

-Emme-Rysse- Please sir we have had a bad day. (She put the jar of the goop on the table.)

-the Clerk- But of course your highness I apologies for the Island it can be unstable. I will go get your flutes. Hmm I think this one will do for you my dear and as for you young sir that one. (He took out one that was inside of a black box for Murry and one in a blue box for Emme-Rysse.)

-Faith- Right I guess I should get my camera hold on. (She grabbed the camera and the presents for Emme-Rysse and Zam. (Here I think you guys might want these too.)

-Emme-Rysse- Zam here you really will need this. (It was a new uniform like lab coat perfect for his experiments.)

-Zam- Oh Emme-Rysse it is perfect thank you.

-Emme-Rysse- Huh Zam I love this crown did you make it yourself?

-Zam- Yes, I did.

-Emme-Rysse- Amazing now let's hear the flute. (She blew on it and the music was, so beautiful.)

-the Clerk- Very beautiful your highness just what you would expect from a princess after all the flute is made from the same material as one of the most well known rulers of Ardis.

-Zim- Let's hope she can live up to that expectation.

-Murry- (He took out his flute and played the noise was scary it made your blood turn cold.)

-The Clerk- Curious.

-Faith- What is curious?

-The Clerk- I remember every flute I have ever sold my dear it is curious that he should be destine for that flute when it's brother was owned by your grandfather.

-Murry- Extraordinary.

-Faith-Is it really. (She took a picture of Zam and Emme-Rysse and Murry.

-The Clerk- I think it is clear that we can expect great things from both of them.

Setting 8 Back at home

Zim Mini Moose and Zam arrived home.

-Zim- Julie we are home and… Huh Amethyst Shadow what happened to you?

-Amethyst- Well we could ask you the same thing.

-Julie- (She ran to Zam who still had some ink on his skin.) Honey what happened.

-Zim- We were attacked by a stupid monster Emme-Rysse could not handle the creature Zam had to save her and Murry saved me and Faith. It was filthy.

-Julie- What?

-Zim- I will tell you more about it later but that princess needs to learn to fight better if she wants to rule anything and I am getting ride of that island.

-Amethyst- Dad I ah…

-Zam- (He nodded his head.)

-Amethyst- Dad we were attacked too. A cloaked figure shot our ship down. Shadow fought it but got hurt. Then I used my powers to send him flying.

-Zim- I knew something was wrong. Shadow did you get a good look at the fiend?

-Shadow- No I did not but….

-Amethyst- There is something else I am pregnant with triplets.

-Zim- What? (He backed up into a chair shocked.) How long?

-Amethyst- Well it happened when Zam got his license I…

-Zam- It was my fault Dad I took Emme-Rysse out on a drive Gir ejected Emme-Rysse and she landed into Amethyst's room took the glove and Shadow and Amethyst touch I…

-Zim- (He hugged Amethyst.) I am proud of you for telling me the truth. As for you Zam you and Emme-Rysse should have known better.

-Zam- I am sorry Dad I just don't understand my vision did not show me this.

-Julie- I told you the future is ever changing. The important thing is that you are all ok.

-Zim- For now Julie is right the wedding is still on but we will have to be cautious. Nothing will happen to Amethyst or her smeets. (Amethyst hugged Zim.)

-Julie- Well I think this call for celebration. We will fight the monsters later for now let's have a nice dinner in honor of this action.

-Zim- Right but first I need a shower in glue. (He went into the bathroom.)

-Zam- Mom is dad mad.

-Julie- I think he is just concerned and… (Just then her communicator came out of her pak.)

-Emme-Rysse- Julie I need your help.

-Julie- What is it sweetheart.

-Emme-Rysse- I want you to train me Zam can't get hurt ever again.

-Julie- We will start right away and Zim knows.

-Emme-Rysse- I understand.

Setting 9 Ardis

-Faith- Mem it was so scary.

-Mem- I bet I can't believe that monster was on that island. What is your dad going to do?

-Faith- Investigate the island of course and Murry he scared me more.

-Mem- What do you mean.

-Faith- The way he killed it. I just I am scared for him.

-Mem- It will be ok.

-Murry- She is scared for me after I saved her. How wrong she is, and you how dare you go against the plan. You know that now Zim knows about the smeets because of what you did.

-Cloaked Figure- I did not want to wait any more. She should be mine but here powers. Obviously, the pregnancy is different then any before it.

-Vitani- Which is why you should have stuck to the plan.

-Kerio-I agree with our sister you are far too reckless. You could have been killed we need more allies.

-Cloaked Figure/Esquire- (He took down the hood.) Oh, we will.


End file.
